


Krogan Doesn't Know How To Keep His Mouth Shut

by MaeaStorm



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: krogan is a sarcastic little shit, more characters to be added as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeaStorm/pseuds/MaeaStorm
Summary: Krogan is absolutely savage when it comes to his insults, so I've decided to write a whole bunch of shorts including his savagery. Enjoy :)
Kudos: 2





	1. Lycanwing Krogan AU

“If you blow that air-horn one more fucking time, I will beat the shit out of you with it.” Krogan hissed. The twins froze in their place with a nervous smile. 

“Hey... Krogan-” Ruff started, grinning nervously. 

Krogan huffed loudly, and snatched the item from them, his tail twitching irately.

“Go find something else to do.” He snapped, narrowing his crimson eyes slightly. One of his nubs twitched. “And don’t  _ break _ anything.”

The two glanced at each other, and quickly skittered away, revealing a very confused Hiccup.

“Wha-” He started, but was unable to finish his sentence. “Krogan what in the  _ hel  _ was  _ that?!” _ He blurted out, waving his hands in the air.

Krogan threw the air horn on the ground, while he smashed it underneath his claws.

“What was what?” He grunted, looking back up at them.

“The twins don’t even  _ pay attention _ to what I say-” he puts a hand to his forehead. “Let alone  _ listen  _ to me!”

Krogan shrugged.

“It’s called looking scary Hiccup.” Krogan drawled. “Maybe you should try it sometime.” With that said, Krogan slipped back up into his hidey hole in underneath the eaves of the stables.


	2. Random Scene I Guess

“Well, I’m going to lose every last brain cell listening to those two, aren't I?” Viggo hissed to himself, while he looked back at Krogan, who blinked at him slowly. “Krogan have you even bee-”  
“You can’t lose what you don’t have, Viggo.” Krogan grunted, rolling his eyes. “‘S Your fault we’re in this mess anyways.”   
Viggo blanched, narrowing his eyes at Krogan, as he struggled to grasp at what he’d said.  
“Who-” he blinked again. “Who’s side are you on?!” He questioned, his voice cracking.  
Krogan simply blinked back at him, looking bored and unimpressed at Viggo’s pain.  
“If you’re going to be an idiot, then definitely not yours.” the man snarked, his eyes still staring ahead of himself blankly.   
Viggo’s face scrunched up in confusion.  
“Krogan what the fuck-” he stuttered. “You can’t be serious-”   
Krogan simply shot him a glare, and Viggo rolled his eyes. It was going to be one of those days, apparently.


	3. Modern AU

“I can’t believe we’re finally here,” Viggo wheezed, as he practically leapt onto the ground from the back of Krogan’s motorcycle. “Never again.” He shook his head, while Krogan simply calmly slipped his leg over the seat, and looked down at him.  
“You’re never what?” He prodded. “Riding bitch?” A smile cracked across his features. “Until you get that driver’s license of yours, you’ll have to.”   
Viggo glared up at him sharply.  
“No, I’m not ever riding a motorcycle again.” He snapped. “We’re taking the car next time.”   
Krogan rolled his eyes, and flipped his keys around his finger.  
“Whatever you say, princess.” he purred, while he slipped the keys into the pocket of his jeans. He pulled his black and red helmet off, letting his longish locks of tight, black curls settle down along his head.  
Viggo snarled at him, and Krogan shook his head. He slipped his helmet in the storage compartment underneath the seat of his bike, and then turned to Viggo.  
“Gimme your helmet, idiot.” He held out his hand, and Viggo simply glared at it, pulling off his bicycle helmet, and placed the straps in Krogan’s outstretched fingers.   
Krogan placed the other helmet into the compartment as well. Then, he closed it, and grinned  
“There, now are we happy, Princess?”   
Viggo glared at him, and Krogan shook his head, smirking.  
“Don’t call me that.” the smaller male hissed, while Krogan simply laughed, and smacked him on the back of the head.  
“Well stop acting like one, then.” Krogan hissed, turning his back to Viggo with a small chuckle. “You’re a professor at Stenton, you know. You should probably have more dignity than screaming like a tiny child because you didn’t want to ride a motorcycle.”


	4. Modern Immortality AU

It was a normal stroll, at least it should have been. But, it was often that Krogan found himself drawing attention to himself, what with the giant halberd he carried with him.

The thug pushed his chest, a smug grin on his face.

“Give me your money,” He hissed, and Krogan simply blinked at him, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Or what?” Krogan purred, his eyes glancing from the tiny knife the man held in his hand, and then to his face.

“Krogan-” Viggo called from behind him, nervous. “Just give him what he wants.”

Krogan spared a glance back at the professor, who grimaced. 

Krogan smirked, and looked back at the man, who now had a slightly nervous expression on his face.

“I don’t think I will.” Krogan chuckled, pulling his halberd from its holster, he shoved the man back into the darkness of the alleyway, and he laughed, watching the men come slinking out of the shadows like rats attracted to food. 

Then, unsurprisingly for Krogan, they are attacking. Viggo yells from behind him, but Krogan pays no attention. 

He was always ready for a fight. The man flipped around, heaving the halberd- stolen from a weapons collector and refurbished from the halberd that’d been wielded by one of the most notorious assassins in history- Drago’s Grim Reaper- with him as he went. 

With his immortality, no one would know that he was the Reaper, and the only way they might figure that out was to see him wielding his halberd. However, most people who got on the receiving end of the grisly weapon never lived to see the next moon. 

The first man was practically sliced in half by the blades, and Krogan grinned dangerously, his eyes glittering with mirth. He reached down to his belt to poke at his phone in his pocket, the beep of his earbuds turning on turning his smile into a smirk. 

Music began to dance through his ears, and he spun his halberd around, slamming the blunted end through one’s leg. 

Blood splattered against his black leather jacket, while he rose up for another swing.

The halberd slammed into the crippled one’s head. The man dropped to the ground, and Krogan placed a booted foot on the dead thug’s back.

The last two men- including the one who had originally attacked him, froze to glance at one another, looking nervous.

“Oh come on now,” Krogan purred. He ripped the halberd out of the dead man’s neck. “I’m just getting started, don’t be scared!” 

The men took off in the other direction. Viggo shot Krogan a sharp glare.

Krogan flicked his music off, and he swung his halberd around as if it were a baseball bat.

“Sometimes I forget just how dangerous you are.” Viggo grunted. Krogan turned around, and grinned like a shark at the man.

“That’s the point, Viggo.” he stepped off of the corpse, his expression turning into a frown. “If they don’t think you’re dangerous, then they get to have that be the last mistake they ever make.” Krogan slid his halberd back into its holster, and then, he reached into his jacket, pulling out a box of cigarettes. He pulled one out, placing it in his mouth. Then, the man placed the box back where it had come from, and pulled out his lighter. 

Krogan lit the cigarette, and then slid his lighter back into his jacket, taking a puff off of the item, before he pulled it out of his lips, letting a cloud of smoke filter through them. 

Viggo huffed loudly. 

“Do you want to go to a bar? Remember Pappy’s has happy hour going on right no-” 

“What do you think?” Krogan interrupted, and Viggo nodded. 

“Alright, just wondering,” he stated. “Make sure to show them your permit for that…  _ thing _ .”

Krogan followed after Viggo lazily, seeming bored after the fiasco. 


End file.
